


Get The Message

by Ace_From_Outer_Space, Nothing_You_Can_Prove



Series: The Stars Aligned [10]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, Gay Panic tm, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Teasing, Vi is a gay mess, violetine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-01 06:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17861744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_From_Outer_Space/pseuds/Ace_From_Outer_Space, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothing_You_Can_Prove/pseuds/Nothing_You_Can_Prove
Summary: In her attempts to come to term with her crush on Clementine, Violet makes one fatal error... or so she thinks.





	Get The Message

**Author's Note:**

> The wait for ep 4 is killing me. I just want these kids to be happy.

With a deep sigh, Violet fell back on her bed. She laid there, staring up at the ceiling. Seconds ticked by, the hollow sound accompanying her thoughts… and doubts.

“What am I gonna do?”

The whispered question echoed quietly, returning no answer. She hadn’t been expecting one, but it would’ve been nice. Some guidance. There was only one person she could talk to about what was bothering her right now.

Swallowing her pride, she grabbed her phone and dove straight into her messages with Louis.

**Violet: Lou**

**Louis: you messaging me first**

**Louis: thats worrying**

**Louis: whats up?**

What a question. How could she even hope to put it into words?

**Violet: ugh i dont even know**

**Louis: liar**

**Louis: its about clem**

**Louis: isnt it**

**Louis: everything is :D**

Many people thought Louis was stupid. They couldn’t be further from the truth. Anyone would know that if they gave him the chance.

**Violet: yeah**

**Louis: not even putting up a fight**

**Louis: this is serious**

**Louis: i have homework to avoid**

**Louis: sooooooo**

**Louis: tell me all your problems**

**Louis: Dr. Lou is in the house**

Without fail, he was always there when she needed him. She still wasn’t completely used to that yet. Even after all these years.

**Violet: i just…**

**Violet: does she even like me?**

There was a long pause. Well, a few seconds, a moment to compose his thoughts most likely, but it felt much _much_ longer.

**Louis: Vi**

**Louis: no offense**

**Louis: but that is the stupidest question youve ever asked**

**Louis: maybe the stupidest question** **_anyone_ ** **has ever asked**

**Louis: in the whole history of humanity**

Violet rolled her eyes, but she knew he was right. Maybe… She hated feeling like this, the persistent unease. For once, she wanted to be certain. To feel like everything she knew and loved was stable. That it wasn’t about to crumble around her at any given moment, leaving her with nothing. To be confident in _herself_.

**Violet: alright, i get it**

**Louis: dramatics aside**

**Louis: she does**

She frowned at the vague answer.

**Violet: yeah but**

**Violet: as a friend?**

**Louis: we both know that aint the real question here**

**Louis: No fooling me**

Sometimes, it felt like he could read her mind. Or maybe she was just too obvious. Either way, it was a scary thought. Letting people in, showing them her vulnerable side, was terrifying. She trusted Louis enough to allow it, well… he’d forced his way in and no matter what she did he made it clear he was here to stay.

**Violet: ugh**

**Violet: i hate it when you call me out…**

**Louis: gurl**

**Louis: if i dont**

**Louis: who will?**

**Louis: it is the burden i must bear**

**Louis: i only do it out of love**

While she didn’t doubt it was mostly out of concern, he enjoyed stuff like this way too much.

**Violet: somehow i doubt that**

**Louis: you wound me**

**Louis: getting the chance to tease you is a mere benefit**

**Louis: :p**

That actually made her laugh, weak but a definite laugh. His methods could be so clumsy. Maybe that’s part of why she respected him so much. He wasn’t afraid to be a total idiot, to make mistakes. Not many people wanted to show that side of themselves.

**Louis: why dont you write out how you feel?**

**Louis: you dont have to send it**

**Louis: keeping it in your head isn’t healthy**

**Louis: ooo idea!**

**Louis: you can pretend i’m clem**

**Louis: if it helps**

**Louis: i can even give you tips!**

**Louis: you know some people call me Cassalouva**

She used to find his attempts at humor genuinely frustrating and annoying. Now? Not so much. They were actually welcomed at times like these.

**Violet: no they dont**

**Louis: i just did**

**Louis: so its official**

**Louis: the world will see it soon enough**

**Louis: sooooo**

She thought about that for a moment. Again, he was right. These unresolved and confusing feelings had been eating away at her for some time. Eventually, something had to give. Gathering her thoughts, she sighed heavily.

**Violet: uh okay**

**Violet: gimme a sec**

Even if it was just Louis on the other end, she still felt nervous. Maybe because she’d tried to ignore how she felt until now, locked all feelings away to protect herself. If she admitted them aloud, they would be inescapably real.

It wasn’t too late to jump ship… no, it was. Far too late.

Just as she was about to start typing, to pour her heart out, another message caught her attention.

**Clem: omg**

**Clem: look at this!**

**Clem: Lee took AJ and me to the park earlier**

**Clem: didn’t know Marlon had a dog**

**Clem: but she’s cute!!!**

Moments later, a picture popped up on screen. Clem was crouched down, giving the American Bully a hesitant pet. This was followed by another… and another and another. Playing fetch, AJ running after the dog, more pets. It was enough to give Violet a break from her anxious thoughts.

“Yeah, she is,” she muttered to herself, fixating on the photos with Clementine in.

**Clem: AJ wants a dog now**

**Clem: i think Lee might give in :o**

**Violet: damn**

**Violet: what kind?**

**Clem: not sure**

**Clem: hmmm**

Her chat with Louis blew up, reminding her that she had left him hanging.

**Louis: Vi?**

**Louis: you still there?**

**Louis: Hellooooo**

**Violet: yeah still here**

**Violet: sorry got distracted**

Her original problem came to mind once more, making her nervous again.

**Violet: um**

**Violet: shit lou**

**Violet: i dont think i can do this**

**Louis: Vi you are many things**

**Louis: a chicken is not one of them**

**Louis: or that would make you a serious cannibal**

**Louis: you know your chicken nugget obsession**

Before she could reply to that, Clementine sent a longer message.

**Clem: i was thinking something big, not too big. Energetic, enough to give AJ a run for his money. Fluffy as heck, of course. Otherwise, whats the point XD i think we’ll probably go to a pound and see what they have. Oh and try not to leave with half the shelter, of course**

**Violet: whatever you get, they’ll be a lucky dog**

**Clem: you bet**

Another ping told her Louis had sent something. This was starting to overwhelm her.

**Louis: i dont want to push you before youre ready**

**Louis: but i also dont want you to panic**

**Louis: you know make this more complicated than it is**

**Louis: because its not complicated**

Easy for him to say. He wasn’t the one freaking out over this. Clementine messaging her now was not helping. At all.

**Clem: do you wanna come with me when we go?**

**Violet: yeah**

**Violet: thatd be awesome**

She didn’t want to shut Clem out, or make it seem like she wasn’t interested. She definitely was. This was all just… so much. Switching back to Louis, she typed quickly.

**Violet: i dont want to mess this up**

**Louis: you wont**

**Louis: trust me**

Trust was a really hard thing for her these days. It had cost her. Dearly. She was tired of keeping everyone at arm’s length, though. She wanted people to get close, to let herself fall deeply for someone.

For Clementine.

**Clementine: next saturday good for you?**

Taking a deep breath, she tried to put her feelings into words. She needed all the help she could get. If Louis was willing to do that, she would gladly take him up on that offer.

**Violet: i just**

**Violet: ugh**

**Violet: i love her, okay?**

**Violet: idk how to say it**

**Violet: or even if i can**

Suddenly, her fingers stopped mid-sentence. Her stomach dropped, like she was on a plummeting roller coaster ride with no control, chest pounding with dread. Eyes widening, she stared at the string of messages she just sent.

_She was in the wrong chat. She had sent that to Clem. And it was too late to delete it._

It took a few seconds for her to respond. Violet could feel her heart in her throat.

**Clementine: wrong chat?**

She must be so damn confused. Violet could brush it off, come up with a million different excuses. She would probably accept them, whether she’d believe them was another thing.

**Violet: no**

**Violet: right chat, actually**

**Violet: but wrong words**

**Violet: can i**

**Violet: come over?**

**Violet: if youre not busy**

**Violet: or even want me to**

**Clementine: i always have time for you, Vi**

Violet’s heart jumped with hope. Maybe she was reading too much into it, maybe Clementine was genuinely confused by her random message. Her friend really did care, a lot. It didn’t matter now. She had committed.

**Violet: okay uh**

**Violet: gimme like ten minutes?**

**Clem: ill be waiting**

* * *

It didn’t take long to get to the Everett house. She had briefed Louis on what happened mere minutes ago. His first reaction was to laugh. Violet couldn’t blame him. After he got that out of his system, he gave her another pep talk and sent her on her way.

Now, it was all up to her.

Approaching the door, she knocked. It didn’t take long for it to open. Clementine stood there, offering a gentle smile. There was something different about it. Or maybe that was wishful thinking. Once inside, they headed up to Clem’s room.

“Lee and AJ went out. You literally just missed them, actually.”

Clementine sat on her bed, patting the space beside her. As she walked across the room, Violet briefly considered pulling up the desk chair. Just to make this a little less nerve-wracking. She decided against it when she looked at Clem, eyes gently coaxing her closer. Swallowing her fear, she sat down on the bed. Her knee lightly bumped against Clem’s, making her tense. This had been hard enough before.

“You’re shaking. Is everything okay?”

The question snapped her back to reality.

“No. I mean, yes. I-”

She didn’t get to finish that sentence, Clementine pulling her in for a tight hug. Her body moved before she could overthink this, wrapping her arms around Clem too. This felt good, _right_.

“That message you sent…”

Violet could feel the anxiety bubble up inside. _Please don’t hate me._

“You said… it was for the right chat. Which means…” Clementine hesitated, voice wavering with uncertainty. “If it meant what I think it means then…” Her grip tightened. “I… love you, Vi.”

The whispered words sent shivers down Violet’s spine, brain short-circuiting.

“You do?” she somehow managed, weak yet hopeful.

When Violet tried to pull away, so she could see Clem’s face, the other girl held her tighter. “Yeah, I have for a while now. Maybe I’m assuming too much, maybe you didn’t even mean me, but…”

Gently, Violet detached herself from the almost bone-crushing hug. Clementine let her this time, averting her gaze. It hurt Vi’s heart to see her so downtrodden.

“Clem, I…” Now was not the time to let nerves get the better of her. “I meant you. I sent those messages by accident, they were uh… supposed to be for Louis, but… I’m glad.”

“Louis?”

“Yeah, he said he’d help me. You might’ve already guessed but I’m not great with words. Especially putting my feelings into words.”

Understatement of the century.

“Sometimes, you don’t need words.” Clementine smiled softly, putting a hand on her cheek.

Violet didn’t move a muscle, frozen to the spot. When Clem leaned in, lips brushing against hers, she didn’t even try to move away. In the aftermath, all she could manage was a watery smile, tears streaming down her cheeks. Clementine looked panic until Violet hugged her again. They both laid back on the bed, snuggled up close.

Once Violet had finally calmed down, she wiped her face on her sleeve and pressed her lips against Clem’s cheek. “I l-love you too.”

She could feel her eyes growing heavy, the weight on her shoulders fading away as she fell asleep in Clementine’s arms.

* * *

Clementine watched Violet’s eyelids close, body relaxing. It looked like she hadn’t slept much recently, maybe worrying about all this? Based on her reaction, she’d been sitting on those feelings for a while.

If only Clem had been braver, she could’ve saved Vi all the stress. And herself.

A soft buzz filled the air, coming from Violet’s pocket. Curious, Clementine carefully took her phone out and checked. Just in case it was something serious.

**Louis: VIIIIII**

**Louis: tell me**

**Louis: what happened?**

**Louis: you okay??**

**Louis: ???**

**Louis: ????**

He wouldn’t stop this spam any time soon. Experience had taught her that. She would use her own phone, but it was over on the desk and she didn’t want to wake Violet. All she had to do was resist the overwhelming urge to scroll through the messages. Harder than it sounded.

Lining up the camera, she took a slightly blurry photo and sent it to Louis.

**Violet: she’s fine**

**Violet: as you can see**

**Louis: holy crap, clem!**

**Louis: this is** **_perfect_ ** **blackmail material**

**Louis: also my new phone background >:)**

Clementine stifled a chuckle, glancing back at the sleeping girl. Now she thought about it, she was pretty tired, too. She couldn’t think of a better snuggle partner.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't really done this but sending a hella gay message by accident is probably something I'd do XD
> 
> Anyways, another idea down, woo! More to come, hopefully including some returns to already published fics :D (I keep getting distracted by new ideas, halp XD). I also kind of wanna return to this one too, with a Clem's perspective for the messages plus more new gay stuffs post-confession. Maybe some Louis perspective too, that could be fun. 
> 
> We shall see, lol. So much to write, so little time.


End file.
